


What About Fluffy?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid has a new puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Fluffy?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write accents.

~ What About Fluffy? ~

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said gently, "we need to talk about your new pet."

The half-giant scooped up his new puppy and hugged it protectively against his chest.

"You're not going to ask me to get rid of him, are you? Fluffy's just a baby!"

Fluffy let out three whimpers, one from each of his three heads... because Fluffy was a cerberus.

"Sorry, Fluffy," Hagrid apologized to the puppy, and loosened his hold on it somewhat.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Hagrid, what have I told you about bringing dangerous species into the castle? The Forbidden Forest would not be nearly so forbidden if we didn't have to keep relocating your pets there..."

Hagrid's frown grew as the headmaster continued to speak, but once he reached the end of his speech, the half-giant perked up a bit.

"So you're saying I can keep him, and he's just got to go in the forest when he gets too big?"

~end~


End file.
